Megaman Battle Network 7: Father Version
by deadaccountdonotfollow
Summary: My idea for Battle Network 7, starring Patch Hikari and X.EXE. When the latest Net-Terrorist organization, the Mavericks,kidnaps Lan, Patch must take over his father's duties, while still keeping up with his own. Rated T for safety.
1. Just a Normal Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Megaman Battle Network, Lan Hikari, Mayl Sukurai, Yai Ayono, Dex Oyama, Eugene Chuad, Sean Obihiro, The members of Team Protoman, the members of Team Colonel, Tory Froid, or their Netnavis. I don't own Patch Hikari, but I do own the generation 2 Netnavis (Including X) and the rest of the Generation two kids.

**Hey! This is my new fanfic- It is a Battle Network one! It is mostly gameverse, but it borrows Tory Froid and Cross Fusion from the anime. It takes place 20 years after Battle Network 6 (Around the time of the Epilogue), and focuses on the Hikari family. Also, Just because I am doing this project does not mean I have abandoned "What Just happened? Version2" or "Percy Jackson and Friends." Here is Chapter 1!**

**Just a Normal Day**

I woke up this morning to a light blue sky. As usual. I went to my mirror and put Saran-Wrap around my red hair like a headband. I then changed out of my PJ's into my normal green shirt, blue vest, and jeans. I looked over at my PET and saw my Netnavi/Adoptive Cousin still sleeping. X can be kinda irritating. Anyway, People often saw that, physically, I mostly take after my dad, But I am mentally more like my mom. Anyway, I put on red sneakers, and yelled, "WAKE UP!" into my PET. X woke with a start and started rubbing his eyes. I rolled my eyes, and went downstairs.

My mother was already down there, wearing her usual jeans and black jacket with Multicolored symbols on it. She was drinking coffee and looking contemplative. Probably guessing at what the station would have her cover (She has two jobs- one as a reporter, and one as a musician. She is fairly well known for both). Anyway, I made my cereal and Dad came down.

My Dad is an Official Netbattler. He goes out and solves problems with his Netnavi, my uncle, . His primary partners are Eugene Chaud and Sean Obihiro (and their Navi's, Protoman and Freezeman). Anyway, Dad was in his usual attire- a white shirt, orange vest (With tie over it), and Kahki dress pants. He kissed Mom and hugged me, and left to go to work. Mom told me that my skateboard was by the door and left herself. I brushed my teeth, and walked out the door, PET on my waist and skateboard in hand.

On my way to school, I ran into Chandler Chaud, son of my Dad's previously mentioned Coworker, Eugene Chaud. Anyway, we got into the classroom ten minutes early, which is normal for me. I jacked X into the school's private net area and Chandler jacked his Navi, , into the SPNA as well.

A few minutes later, three kids- The Froid Triplets- came in. Jessi, the girl, was dark haired and wore a blue dress. Joey, one of the guys, was a mirror image of his father, Tory, with a yellow jumpsuit. Jamie, the final triplet (another guy) wore a white sweatshirt (he wears a white Tee in the summer) and black dress pants. They share a Navi- , who had three personalities (Whichever triplet was in control decided which personality controlled the body. Jessi- Lady (a female spy), Joey- Beard (a musician), Jamie- Kraken (a monster). The other two personalities would go where his hands should be (If he used a battle chip, the chip would replace one of the two heads)).

A minute later, Tom Oyama came in. He was a thin kid with dark hair, and a streak for loving virtual violence (He always challenged people to a NetBattle with his Navi, ). He sat down and jacked in his Navi. A couple minutes later, a slightly old woman with white curled hair and a green and purple dress came in and sat in the teacher seat. "Is everybody here?" asked Mrs. Mari. "All but one." said Chandler. Mrs. Mari sighed. _She _was late again.

Jessica Ayano-Obihiro came a half hour late. She wore a green T-shirt, blue very, very short shorts, and a way-to-big-for-her red jacket. She rollerbladed in and sat at her seat. I sighed. For some strange reason, I had a crush on her. I had no idea why. She often embarrassed me.

Anyway, I got started on my math. It wasn't hard- X + 2 = 5. What is X? I said 3, then, as a joke, put, "My Navi," underneath. After math was Virus Busting. This was the only class I had an A in- all my other classes I had an A+. Anyway, during lunch, I sat at a table with Tom, Chandler, and Jessica. We had plenty to talk about- Netbattles, recent news, our grades (Chandler and I were the top students), and our Navis. We noticed that our other friends, Adros and Tracy, were absent today.

Adros' parents were not part of our parents' social group like the rest of ours. Neither were Tracy's, but Tracy's grandmother, Ribbita, was a coworker of my Mom. Adros has three Navis- Crystalman, a Navi that controls crystals, Trailman, a Navi that controls transportation (IE teleportation, airplanes, etc.), and Pokeman, a Navi based on the player character of Pokemon Red/Blue/Firered/Leafgreen/Yellow. He can capture a virus (100% catch rate, but only one of each Virus). He can make those Viruses fight for him. Also, if they fight enough, they can evolve (IE Mettaur evolving into MettaurEX). Tracy's Navi is , a Navi that can control cameras.

Anyway, Jessica asked if we had heard the news. "I don't watch the news until after school," I said. "That's when my Mom is on." "Well," said Jessica. "Apparently, Net-Terrorism is at it's highest since Nebula was defeated- that was over 20 years ago!"That got Tom's attention. "Seriously?" he said. Jessica nodded. "No wonder Dad has been working so late," added Chandler. Jessica and I nodded- our Dads were also working late because of this.

"Miss?" said a voice from Jessica's PET. Oh right! I forgot to tell you about Jessica's Navis. Flouse is a Navi that can control plants, who wears a green dress and has long green hair- her Navi symbol is a flower, and Navyman is really strong (He looks like Popeye with longer sleeves and white gloves. His Navi symbol is an anchor). Anyway, She pulled it from her waist and looked at Navyman. "Yeah?" she said. "Flouse is out getting school supplies- should she get anything else?" He asked. "Nah. But tell her to watch out- you remember today's news," she said. "Okay Madam. I'll give her the message." he said. She put it back on her waist.

An alarm went off. "A Net-Terrorist is in the building, I repeat, a Net-Terrorist is in the building!" Said the robotic voice of (Who looks like a NormalNavi in university graduation clothes). A picture was shown off an... odd Navi. She had fins on her arms, and had a tail instead of legs. She had a trident-shaped helmet. Her buster was a trident. A weird multicolored dome appeared around the school. I knew what this was. One had surrounded the house when I was little, and viruses appeared in the kitchen. Dad later explained to me it was a Dimensional Area, which allows for Cross Fusion and for bad guys to appear in the real world. The weird Navi appeared. She cackled, and a young woman with earrings, a shirt with a wave on it, and some shorts walked up next to her.

"Splashwoman! Drench this place!" yelled the woman to the Navi, now known as Splashwoman. She put her arms above her head and a ball of water appeared. She threw balls like this all over the place. "This is so fun!" laughed Splashwoman. Suddenly, Dad, looking strangely like an altered Megaman, ran in. I realized that this was Cross Fusion. Dad's arm became a Wide Sword, and he swung at Splashwoman. A large gash appeared on her arm that started leaking data. The woman screamed. "NO! You can't lose! You are the next step in Maverick history!" she yelled. I wondered what she meant, but not for long. She inserted a battle chip into her PET. Splashwoman's trident was replaced with a Hi-cannon. She fired at Dad, and he got hurt. He backed behind a wall, and Sean Obihiro came in, his legs all blue and ice-like, a black shirt with ice crystals coming out of the shoulders, big ice-like hands, and a blue helmet. He was Cross Fused, too.

Sean shot ice at Splashwoman, freezing her. She was frozen, and Chaud, Cross Fused as Protoman, sliced her in half. She turned into a sign reading "Logout" and the Net said "Splashwoman, Logging out." The young woman yelled madly, and ran out. By the time the guys got out, She was already on a helicopter., flying away.

After school, I asked Dad what a Maverick was. "Well, We don't actually know. There is a possibility that they are a Net-Terrorist organization. We have seen writing on walls saying stuff like 'Mavericks Were Here' and 'Mavericks will beat the officials'. But, so far, Splashwoman and her operator have been the only Mavericks we have discovered. Oh, I have to take this call," He said, lifting his earphones to his ear and connecting them to his PET. "Yeah Match? Oh! Good! Prepare Fireman and Heatman then. No, not Flameman, he's too big. Alright, see ya."

I went to bed, thinking about the Mavericks.

"You Incompetent Twit!" yelled a brain in a tank. "You were supposed to drown everyone there!" "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," said the woman from earlier. I wondered if this was just a dream, or a vision. In any case, I could see what was going on, but I wasn't there. "It better not, Antionette. I'll give you another chance. _But_, I will not send you on the next mission. I will send Rei to overload the power station. YOU are on temporary detainment. No leaving your quarters until I so you can," said the brain. "Yes, sir," said the woman (now known as Antionette), and she left the room.

**That's chapter 1! I'm sorry for using the word appear a lot, but I couldn't think of anything better. So, see you in my other two (and upcoming) fanfics.**

**-myfanficguy**


	2. Who turned out the Lights?

**Something I forgot to say in Chapter 1: *SPOILERS only read if 1: you have read the summary, or 2: you don't care about spoilers* This is the Father version of the game, but the other version is Mother version, where Mayl gets kidnapped instead. Anyway, This is chapter two. Hope you enjoy!**

**Who Turned out the Lights?**

I woke up after last nights dream, and decided that I would check out the Power Station. I called Jessica, Tom, Chandler, Adros, and Tracy to tell them my plan. "Okay, I had this dream last night where this brain in a tank yelled at the woman who attacked the school yesterday for failing to drown everyone," I said. "Wait, what? Okay, Captureman, you gotta record this conversation," said Tracy. "Right away, ma'am," said Captureman. "So... You had a dream? So what?" Tom said. "It was more like a vision than a dream," I said. "Oh. So... You just calling to let us in?" asked Adros. "Actually, no. After that, the tank said he was sending someone to the Power Station. I think he said his name was Rei," I said. "Rei?" X piped up from my PET. "I'll search Dad's databanks for that, then." He was referring to Megaman, who X's programming was based off of. " Rei... Rei... Rei... Aha! Rei Saiko, operator of , the first guy Uncle Lan fought WWW's second time around. He attacked the school as well, but it was after dark, and he was stealing something. Dex, Yai, Uncle Lan, and Aunt Mayl were getting Dex's homework that he left, and the power went out because of Flashman's meddling. Okay, sounds... bad. Flashman controls light, as he is Elec. Him being at the main station of power could knock out power to the whole city. We need to get there ASAP," he said. "Probably nothing, but we should check it out anyway," piped up Chandler. "I have a plan," said Jessica. "We can play sick until our parents leave for work. We can then go to the Power Station and hang out," said Jessica. I felt myself blush.

We all hung up, and prepared. I got into bed just in time for Mom to come in. "How are you still in bed? Your father is already awake," She said. "I... don't feel good," I said. I made a gesture at my PET, signaling X to hack the thermometer to say 102 degrees no matter what. "I'll get the thermometer," said Mom. She left, and closed the door behind her. "I'm back," said X. "Thermometer is hacked." "Careful!" I whispered. "You don't want her barging in on you saying that!" At that moment, she came back. "Okay, I got the thermometer," She said, putting it in my mouth. "102? That's high! You are staying home! Anyway, I'll bring you stuff up here. Your laptop, the mini fridge in the basement, and some food, and unlock your personal bathroom."

She went downstairs, and I sighed in relief. I thought about my friends, and how good their missions to get out were doing. I opened up a chat with my Penpal, Katherine Miyabi. I technically HAD met her in real life (Her dad, Dark, was an old Coworker of dad), but we mostly chatted online, as we lived on opposite sides of Electopia.

4thgenerationhikari: Kat, What's up?

DaughterOfANinja06: not 2 well. school is a bore. they dont hav a ninja clas

4thgenerationhikari: Sorry to hear that. I got sick (Out Of Chat: I didn't want Kat to know I was faking)

DaughterOfANinja06: ooh. Bad stuf.

4thgenerationhikari: Yeah. Fever of 102 farenheit.

DaughterOfANinja06: yikes!

4thgenerationhikari: Yeah. I should really catch some Z's.

DaughterOfANinja06: okay, i shoud leav u b

_DaughterOfANinja06 has logged out_

_4thgenerationhikari has logged out_

Mom came back upstairs with a mini fridge. "I didn't realize your laptop was already up here. But, this mini fridge is full of food. If you need anything, call us," she said. As soon as I heard both of them leave, I got dressed. I went downstairs, grabbed my skateboard, and left.

Everyone else was already at the station. Tom, Chandler, Jessica and I were wearing our usual clothes. So were Adros and Tracy, but I haven't described them yet. Adros had dark hair, a white shirt, black pants, a tie, and a blue jacket. Tracy had curly ginger hair, and wore an orange shirt, glasses, and jeans. "So, we're all here," stated Adros. "Yup," I replied. "So... what do we do now?" asked Tracy. "Just wait," said Chandler. We hung out and talked, and talked, and talked. I could hear the Navi's laughing in their own party being held in Chandler's watch. We watched a movie on Adros's PET.

At about 1:30 PM, the lights went out. People screamed, and computers exploded. "Time to check it out! , Jack in!" I said, and everyone else jacked their Navi's into the building's Jack-in port. In the network, X saw a weird purple and yellow Navi. "Flashman," Axl reported. "Alright. Flower Spin!" Flouse yelled, and flowers spun around Flashman like a tornado. He turned and saw us. "Hm. Resistance. Isn't anybody I recognize, so it's probably nothing," he said. That got me mad. He shrugged off Flouse's attack. "Axl gun!" yelled Axl, and fired a shotgun that had replaced his hand at Flashman. Flashman ignored this, but it had left a serious burn mark. "Navy Seal!" yelled Navyman, throwing an anchor at Flashman. It hit him in the head. This made him mad. He turned around. "That's it! NEON LIGHTS!" He yelled, and he punched the ground. Balls of electricity appeared where he punched, and headed toward the Navis. Most of them jumped out of the way, but Crystalman was caught.

"Crystalman!" yelled Adros. Crystalman was seriously burned. "Adros, he's in trouble. He has to jack out," said Tracy. Adros nodded, and pressed a button with Crystalman's icon on his PET, and Crystalman turned into the word logout, and a voice said "Crystalman, logging out." "It was supposed to kill you!" Yelled Flashman. "Too bad," grunted Trailman. "Well then, I'll try something else," said Flashman, and a bunch of elec element viruses appeared.

Pokeman got a huge grin on his face. He looked at a Billy and charged his buster. "Watch out!" yelled Axl, and X turned around. A Mettaur jumped at X, and he stepped out of the way. Flashman growled, and used "Neon Lights," again. This time, it hit everyone except Pokeman. His buster finished charging, and he threw a pokeball at the billy. It enveloped the Billy in red light and returned to Pokeman. He grinned, and sent out Met (his Mettaur) and his new Billy. "I call you 'Bill'!" He said. Met threw down his pickaxe and sent a shock wave at Flashman, and Bill shot a ball of electricity at him.

"Bathrobe Arrows!" yelled an unknown voice. A volley of arrows hit Flashman. Concreteman took this chance to attack. "Concrete Shot!" he yelled, and his hand turned into a hose, and it sprayed acidic concrete at Flashman. It made a hollow statue of him (him inside it) and we could hear him screaming inside as the acid burned him. "I-owowow-Have a plan..." said Flashman from inside the statue. "Flashman, Logging out."

The lights came back on. I sighed in relief, but then, a dimensional area came up. Flashman, now fully healed, appeared before us. "This is bad," I said. Suddenly, a cross fused Sean came in. "Bathrobeman, I will raise your reward if you come out here!" He said. A strange Navi appeared. He had slippers, a green T-shirt, plaid pajama pants, a bathrobe, and earmuffs for a helmet. His icon was plaid stripes. He aimed a bow at Flashman. "Bathrobe Arrows!" He yelled, and a volley of arrows hit Flashman. Flashman got mad. "NEON LIGHTS!" he yelled, and did his attack again. It hit Bathrobeman, and he was paralyzed. Sean was also paralyzed. "Jessica," He said. "Reach in my pocket. I have some spare Synchro Chips. Use them," he said. Jessica nodded, and reached in his pocket. She grabbed the 6 chips and gave one to each of us, as well as herself.

We put them in, and I realized that I forgot to put battlechips in. Oh well. We all looked like a mixture of ourselves and our Navis. I aimed my X-Buster at Flashman. "X-Buster!" I yelled, and fired an X-shaped laser at him. It hit him, and he was paralyzed. Adros, fused with a healed Crystalman, fired a Cannon at him. Jessica, fused with Flouse, sliced a Widesword across his chest. Tom used a Dash chip and threw a Fishy at him. Chandler fired an Axl Gun at him. Finally, Tracy threw a bomb that looked like a camera at him. He turned into words that said "Logout," and the net said, "Flashman, logging out." We saw a guy with a purple ponytail run away as the dimensional area went down.

We stopped being cross fused. Sean looked at Jessica. "I'm not sure if I should be proud of disappointed. I mean, you skipped school! But you did it because you were worried about the town's safety... I'm not sure..." Jessica looked down at her feet. "Sorry, dad," she said.

Anyway, we went back to our homes, and my dad looked at me with a proud look on his face, but mom looked disappointed. I told them about my dream, ate dinner, busted some viruses, and went to bed. That's when I had another dream.

**Second chapter! Hooray! Also, Rei and Flashman are not OC's. They are from Battle Network 3. Anyway, If there are names you don't recognize, then re-read the first chapter. Anyway, starting next chapter, the fic will no longer be in first person from Patch's POV, but in third person. Anyway, goodbye!**


End file.
